Secrets of a Brownie Addict
by LadyCatBailey
Summary: AU Kagome describes herself as boring vanilla ice cream and everyone she knows would agree. Kagome, InuYasha, hot sex in a public bathroom, what more do we need?


**A/N: I have really got to stop listening to songs that inspire smutty thoughts, it's bad for my sleep cycle. Four in the morning, and here I am, wide awake and manically plotting InuYasha smut. Right, so, here we have a piece of LCB smut straight from Ace the Laptop, and proving that yes – I AM ALIVE. Lol Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own InuYasha before, I sure as hell don't own it now. I just keeping putting the wig and puppy ears on my fiancé. **

"So..." slim fingers caught the plastic of the straw and used it to slowly stir the ice cubs floating in the dark soda, eyes darting up to look at her companion before she gave a dainty cough and darted her eyes back down. A short sound of frustration came from across the table before the sound of hands and the plastic of the menu slapping to the table drew her eyes back. She winced as she meet the fierce brown eyes of her friend, coughing again and shifting nervously.

"I want a margarita, and don't be shy with the tequila." Sango bit the words out as though she was trying to eviscerate them, making both Kagome and the waiter jump at the harsh tone. The young man nodded and then scampered away, shooting a look over his shoulder before shaking his head and picking up his pace. Kagome cleared her throat and a rubbed her free hand along her thigh before sighing and letting go of the straw, propping her elbows on the table and leaning forward.

"_So_?" She repeated again, the word more forceful this time around. Sango narrowed her brown eyes at her friend, lips curling as she too leaned forward, hands slamming to the top of the table and making Kagome give a short squeak and quickly sit up straight.

"So _what_?" Sango snarled as Kagome's eyes widened, her leg starting to bounce under the table. Her thoughts turned almost forlornly towards the ER she had just left, frantically wishing she was there and not facing a terrifyingly agitated Sango. She'd take the results of a fire car pile up and all the hectic work that came with it over her friend being in such a horrible mood. As a general rule, Kagome kept her nose clean when it came to Sango and anger mixing together, as who wanted a woman who held black belts in three different kinds of martial arts turning their anger on them?

Not Kagome, that was for damn sure.

"Well..." Kagome hedged, darting her eyes around the restaurant before reaching up and tugging at some hair that had fallen behind her shoulder, practically squirming under Sango's glower. "You...You seem a little tense, honey." Kagome winced as the fires of hell seemed to dance in Sango's eyes, her body pulling rigid and hands balling into fists. For a moment Kagome feared the table was about to tossed across the restaurant, fearful reals of the Hulk being replaced with Sango in a rage dancing across her mind before the other woman let out a sigh and slumped. She put her elbow on the table and propped her head in a hand, weary eyes closing.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Sango sighed, lifting her other hand to rub it across her face. "I had a bad night."

"Want to talk about it?" Kagome offered, admittedly a bit wary. Sango began to make those dangerously primal sounds in the back of her throat again, lifting her head to pin a panicking Kagome to her chair with her flaming eyes and twisted snarl.

"I was up until four in the damn morning waiting – and he came home so drunk he got stuck in in his pants and fell in the bathtub! _And_ he some how manged to pee every where _but_ the toilet!"

"Miroku?" Kagome questioned, leaving Sango to throw her hands up and sit back in her chair, slumping down and gesturing wildly.

"He and InuYasha went out last night, right? That's fine, you know, I know he needs guy time. But when he comes four in the morning, so drunk I don't think he knew his own name, that's just – and InuYasha ended up passed out on the couch. They were at a fucking strip club all night – and I had to get up and go to work this morning! I didn't get a minute of sleep, Kag, because I had a drunk hanyou and puking priest to deal with! I mean, you know how hard it is for InuYasha to get drunk, why in the hell do they even bother?" Sango let out a trembling breath and then folded her arms across her chest, glaring harder.

"Trouble in the love nest, I gather?" Kagome braved, flashing Sango a grin that wilted under the glare she got in return.

"_Four. In the. Morning._"

"Just lock the door next time," Kagome offered, smile picking back up as a wicked gleam danced in her eyes. "Honestly, if he's that drunk he won't be able to work a key and lock. Far to complicated, you know." Sango broke and gave a smile, before tossing her head back and laughing.

"He's a primate when he drinks. I often wonder if he forgets that he has opposable thumbs." Sango's dry laughter wound down as the waiter brought her drink to her, wrapping her hand around the cool glass and lifting it to her mouth, taking a long drink. Nearly sinful noises of pleasure left her throat, eyes closing as a blissful look crossed her face. Kagome gave a rueful smile, shaking her head. Sango also did love her tequila, and Kagome had the pictures of her former college roommate to prove that.

"You're lucky, you know, Kagome?" Sango said after sat her drink back down, licking her lips and giving Kagome a rueful grin. "You're so...Kagome-ish. No boyfriend to worry about, and you're always so...so..."

"Boring?" Kagome put in, rolling her eyes to the side as she gave a short laugh. Sango flushed and waved a hand at her friend, leaving forward to protest.

"No! Not boring! You just...you never have stuff like this happen to you, Kagome. And if you did, you'd probably it schedule before hand." Kagome off-handedly thought that she should have been at least slightly offended by the remark and insinuation, but she was far to used to hearing it in some form or another. She'd always been responsible and so very, very boring that sometimes she made herself sick. A model daughter and student, fresh out of medical school. She went to her mother's for dinner every Sunday, tried her best to her help her elderly grandfather out (though he would stubbornly inform anyone who cared to listen that Kagome was only a busy body who couldn't stand to have idle hands and didn't know that he was very capable of taking of himself, thank you all very much), and her mother still liked to fondly remark that in high school Kagome had spent every other Saturday at the homeless shelter volunteering.

Oh yes, Kagome was the number one cause of cavities, and not even she could deny it.

"Face it, Sango," Kagome said with a gentle smile, "I'm plan, boring, vanilla ice cream. No sprinkles, no sauce, no nuts...just vanilla."

"I happen to like vanilla ice cream." Sango replied smartly, flicking her menu back open to regard the selects. She tapped a finger against it for a moment before frowning, looking up. "If you're vanilla, what would I be?" Kagome gave her friend an amused look before laughing, shaking her head.

"I'm serious!" Sango protested, waving her hand. "I want a flavor, too!"

"You'd be caramel topping," Kagome said seriously, nodding her head as her purse began to happily sing "Don't Worry, Be Happy" at her. She frowned before leaning to the side and picking her purse up off the floor, digging around in it for her cell phone. She could hear it vibrating against...something...and when she moved her wallet her ringer was louder... "Aha ha!" She crowed triumphantly, pulling the cell out and giving Sango a proud look.

"I found it," She informed her friend, making Sango snort and roll her eyes.

"Gold star, Kag." Kagome flipped the phone open and pressed it to her ear, grabbing her own menu and opening to try and make the choice of what she would be having for lunch.

"Hello?"

"I see you," the rough voice rolled out of the cell phone and into Kagome's ear, making her cough as she choked on air, eyes darting frantically around the restaurant to search for the speaker. A laugh slid along her skin, making her break out in goosebumps and shift in her chair, thighs rubbing together as she darted a look at Sango who was giving her a worried look.

"Kagome?" She waved her hand at her friend, flashing her a faint grin.

"Really?" She cleared her throat and rubbed her hand along her skirt, looking back down at her at menu, though she wasn't reading the words anymore. "Where are you at?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kagome thought, for a brief moment, that she might choke on the arrogance that seemed to seep out of her phone.

"I would, actually."

"Keeping a low profile," the words were spoken with a fair amount of wickedness, "I saw Sango's little fit earlier. I'd like to keep my ears attached to my head, and not mounted on her wall."

"It's not your ears I'd be worried about," Kagome said dryly, "I think she'd go for much worse."

"Is that Miroku?" Sango demanded, sitting up straight and throwing a hand out to try and grab for Kagome's cell phone. Kagome scooted her chair back, giving Sango a dirty look. "Who is that?"

"It's my secret lover," Kagome snapped, making the man on the other end of the line give a husky laugh that made Kagome's ears turn red. "He's naked and willing and talking dirty to me right now."

"Not yet, but I can be..." she barely heard the words over Sango's disbelieving snort of laughter and then the scrap of her chair against the tiles of the floor as she lunged forward, grabbing the cell phone from Kagome.

"Yeah, right," Sango shot at Kagome before pressing the phone to her own ear. "Who is this?"

"You heard the lady; her lover." Sango's face started to flush and a tick developed in her cheek, her hand balling into a fist.

"InuYasha, you son of a bitch, when I see you I'm going to hunt you down and _kill you_! Why in the hell did you keep Miroku out till four in the goddamn morning at a goddamn strip club when you _knew_ we both had work today, and -" Kagome sighed and tuned her eyes back to the menu, shaking her head. She tuned Sango death threats and promises of brutal beatings out as she settled on her lunch, looking up only when the waiter came to the table.

She barely got her order out before her cell phone was thrust back at her, and Sango began snapping out her own order like a drill Sargent.

"Hello?"

"Are you wearing panties?" Kagome turned a shockingly bright color of red, sputtering on air for a moment, rounded eyes looking at Sango, who made strangling motions in the air.

"Want me to kill him?" She offered in a whisper, and Kagome she her head violently, waving her hand at her.

"Why _did_ you keep Miroku out all night at a strip club?" She asked, grabbing her soda and pressing the cool, sweating glass to her forehead.

"Answer me and I'll answer you," InuYasha taunted, and Kagome could hear the grin in his voice, and vividly pictured it – a fang peaking out as he leaned back in a chair, long legs stretched out and an arm on the table as he tapped a claw against it. She sighed, both from the mental image and frustration, slumping.

"Yes, I am."

"They had a dollar a drink going last night. What color are they?"

"_InuYasha_!" Kagome hissed, putting her glass back on the table with a thump. He laughed, and Kagome cursed the shiver that chased down her spine.

"Yellow." she said grudgingly, hoping Sango didn't notice how badly she was flushing. InuYasha gave a low whistle, and Kagome slipped even farther down.

"You're going to be in the floor if you scoot down anymore," InuYasha teased, and Kagome shot up, frowning.

"Where are you, again?"

"I'll never tell. Why don't you go the bathroom, Kag? Clean your stick thighs up...I can smell you from here. I knew you liked my voice, but damn, Kag."

"I'm hanging up now." Kagome snapped the words in a fit of annoyance and embarrassment, flipping her phone shut and tossing it to the tabletop. Sango gave her a knowing look, waving her hands frantically.

"Is he not the most infuriating person on the face of the earth?" she demanded, leaving Kagome to scowl and nod. "I can't even imagine how you could joke about him being your lover, secret or not. He's...ugh. I want to cut his freaking ears off and hang them on the wall."

"He said as much," Kagome muttered as her phone began to go off again, making her reach out to snatch it off the table again. She opened it, gritting her teeth as she lifted it up. "_What_?"

"If you aren't in the bathroom in three minutes, I'm coming to get you." the phone clicked in Kagome's ear, ending the call before she even had a chance to respond. She blinked a few times before dropping the phone one last time, darting her eyes to the back of the restaurant.

"What did he want?" Kagome muttered something about a bad connection, keeping her head tucked down to hide the color of her cheeks, standing and scooting her chair under the table.

"I have to pee," she said, turning and moving towards back of the restaurant. If he kept it up, he was going to have to worry about her helping Sango take off those puppy ears of his – no matter how damned cute they were.

The bathroom door was still falling shut behind her when a hand came the _hell_ out of no where as far as Kagome could tell, slamming it shut as a warm body pressed up against hers. She gave a squeak of shock and jumped, hands lifting to slam into the t-shirt clad chest in front of her, eyes lifting to glower at the smirking face above her.

"Give me a heart attack while you're at it!" she hissed, pushing at InuYasha, though he only lowered his head and rubbed his nose along the skin in front of her ear. She silently cursed her betraying body as tingles began in all sorts of places, her knees starting to grow weak as the growl she knew oh so well met her ears. That just wasn't fair, she protested to herself, he _knew_ that touching her, and growling, and him being...alive at all made her a puddle of goo.

Bastard.

"You smell good," Kagome heard the lock of the door clicking into place moments before InuYasha's hand was on her stomach, fingers splaying out, claws snagging on the fabric of her shirt before he freed them with a practiced flick. He nuzzled against her again before his teeth caught her ear lob, biting down and sending a jolt of pain through her before his tongue caressed it, leaving Kagome to sag against his body.

Vanilla ice cream indeed, she thought, hands knotting in the worn fabric of his shirt. That all to well known rush of adrenaline and arousal was pulsing through Kagome as she turned her head and found his lips, whimpering as he bit her lower lip and then sucked on it before he swept his tongue into her mouth. What would Sango and Miroku – hell, anyone who knew her – say if they knew about her dirty little secret?

"Public bathroom," Kagome gasped when InuYasha left her lips to trail his lips down her throat, hand moving up to tug at the buttons of her blouse. "_Public_, InuYasha!" He smiled against her throat, teeth scraping against the smooth skin again as button after button popped free, his fingers inching out in between openings to find more of that silky flesh he was so entranced with.

"I want you," he said, tugging the shirt out of her skirt and then working at the last two buttons, leaning up so he could he push it open. He gave a slow, heavy grin as his golden eyes darkened and rested on Kagome's flushed skin, trailed over glazing, stormy blue eyes and swollen, trembling lips. Her neck was arched slightly, leading down to a smooth stretch of chest and then the swells of her breasts, encased in pale pink silk and lace. He brushed a thumb over her nipple, watched her catch her breath and push into the touch, smile widening as he watched her eyes slip half shut.

If someone had told him he'd be fucking gentle little Kagome raw every chance he got six months ago he'd have busted a gut laughing at them, before quickly hauling their crazy asses to the loony bin. He'd known her since their freshmen year of college, when she'd had bright eyes that were both anxious and oh so hopeful as she gazed at the people she didn't know, but hoped would become her friends. He was rough and rude and sometimes downright mean, but even he'd been taken in by her glowing smiles and the burst of her warm laughter, falling into place as her friend only a few weeks into their first semester.

He'd done his best to take care of her, though that had admittedly mostly been scaring boys away from her. She'd bee so damned naive and gullible, and he knew what men would want from her – not that he had, not at that time. He'd even thought of her as a little sister or something, and she'd been perfectly content with their friendship. She'd given him relationship advice all through his years with his college sweetheart, Kikyo, had drawn the rather reserved young woman into their fold of friends and became her friend, also.

And in return, InuYasha had grudgingly allowed (or been beaten into by Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo) her to starting a dorky little frat boy in their sophomore year. He'd also been there the first and only time he'd ever seen Kagome drunk, sniffling pathetically and swearing sex off forever after her first time in a basement bedroom, and then afore mentioned frat boy passing out on her half-way through. She'd sobbed like a baby to Kikyo and Sango, who had comforted her as best they could, while Miroku and InuYasha sat back and tried to ignore the sound of womanly crying.

When he and Kikyo had broken up the year before, Kagome had firmly lodged herself in his apartment for three weeks, refusing to let him scare her off with his famous temper tantrums and death threats, or let him sink into a depression and sit around all day in his boxers eating ramen in a cup and watching daytime TV. Kikyo liked to say that the only reason InuYasha and she were able to stay friends was because Kagome dutifully refereed their meetings.

Even then, he'd never thought of Kagome as more then one of the best friends a person could ever ask for, even though she was perky morning person and redecorated his apartment when he went out of town for the weekend, the damn busybody. But he'd been there for her, too, when she had her low moments, curled up in his bed hugging a pillow and mourning the fact that she was only boring, safe, _good_ Kagome. He was still on rebound from Kikyo, and there she was, wearing nothing but on of the shirts she'd stolen from somewhere in their college career, sniffling pathetically and giving him those heartbreakingly large eyes that begged him to make it all better.

And so he'd crawled in that bed with her, pinned her down and kissed her, slipped a hand between her thighs and sent her screaming and crying into release. She'd felt like heaven, wet and hot against his hand, and there was something entirely too erotic about watching Kagome, who was so in control, loose herself and knot her hands in his hair, begging blindly for one good cum.

"Our little secret," he'd whispered in her ear later night that night, buried inside her, pinning her hands to the bed as she writhed and bit at his shoulder. "Our secret that you're a filthy little whore, that you're begging me to fuck you." And it was their little secret. Kagome relished having such a dirty thing hidden right under their friends noses, and InuYasha was happy having her hot and willing and so fucking ready under him.

Staring down at her now, watching as she let out a whimper when he pinched her nipple through her bra, drew it out and twisted it, he couldn't help but chuckle. There was nothing quite like knowing that he did this to her, had seen her crawling on hands and knees with her own cum dripping thick and sweet down her thighs as she begged him to fuck her.

He released her nipple, pushing the cups of her bra under her breasts, running his claws lightly over the pale globes in a light, teasing caress before pressing them down and dragging them down again, leaving red welts in wake. Kagome crooned at the flash of pain, hands reaching up to knot in his hair and tug, back arching in offering. A triumphant grin flashed across InuYasha's face before he lowered his head, lips finding the tip of her breast and drawing in inside his mouth, suckling hard, biting at tender flesh and then sucking the pain away.

Kagome could slowly feel her mind slipping away as it always did when InuYasha touched her, her nails scraping his scalp as she pressed harder into his mouth, moaning and gasping as she pressed his head tighter against her and shifted restlessly. She was rubbing her thighs together, whining in the back of her throat when it didn't help, pressed her hips against his body as the wet cloth of panties pressed against her but didn't nothing but agitate her further. The Kagome everyone else knew – the Kagome _she_ knew – was nearly gone, taken over by the Kagome she liked to call InuYasha's. The Kagome that knew she was nothing but a fuckdoll and relished every moment of it, the one who would do anything to be full, who begged brokenly to wrap her mouth around his hard cock and suck him dry.

"Please," Kagome gasped the plea out when InuYasha lifted his head, her hands leaving his hair to find the hem of his shirt and tug at it. "Please, InuYasha, _please_."

"Please what, baby?" He let her take his shirt up, helped her pull it off him and then dropped it in the floor, breathing starting to become raged as Kagome made those sweet little noises and started rubbing herself against his bare chest. Something about him being even practically naked drove her wild, made her rub against him and sigh in bliss at the feeling of skin on skin contact. "Tell me what you want."

"You," Kagome breathed, sinking her teeth into his flesh and pulling her head back, knees trembling as he gave a short, soft growl and knotted a hand in her hair and pulled harshly. She let go, let him press her face back to his chest and ran her tongue over the blossoming teeth marks she'd left, tilting her chin up to curl her tongue around his flat nipple. "Want to taste you in my mouth. Please, Yasha?"

Kagome's hands were already at his jeans, fingers deftly plucking the button open, catching the fly and starting to draw it down. His cock twitched and pressed against the rough fabric as Kagome's palm pressed against him, and he watched as her lips turned up into that wanton smile he knew so well, a purr leaving her throat. His hand covered hers, helped her draw the zipper down and then untangled himself from her, backed away until his shoulders met the cool wall, pushing his jeans down and drawing his erection out.

Kagome listed forward, eyes locking on his cock, tongue trailing over her lips as a whimper left her throat. He gave a husky laugh, wrapped his hand around his thick length and gave a slow stroke, a groan leaving his throat as he swirled his thumb over his head. Kagome watched, chest heaving as a wave of lust blindsided her, stabbing through her gut and into her chest, leaving her gasping for air and dizzy she as stumbled forward and fell on her knees.

"You want this, baby?" Kagome nodded, bracing one hand above his knee as the other reached out, one finger extended as she drew a nail down from the head as far as she could before it met his hand, tracing a pulsing blue blood vessel as she turned her eyes up to him. He gave her a grin, fangs glinting wet at her as he removed his hand and curled it over the back of her head, knocking out the clip that was holding her hair up and tangling his fingers in the thick mass. "Go ahead, baby. Go on."

A muted cry left Kagome's lips as she leaned forward, his hand on her head guiding her, chest heaving as she completely lost herself to the lust. Her mouth opened, tongue flicking out to taste him once before she whimpered again and wrapped her mouth around him. She gave a strong pull with her mouth, heard InuYasha groan as his fingers tightened in her hair, went down as far as she could before wrapping her hand around his base, stroking it up as she pulled her head away.

Her clit was throbbing harshly and she wiggled, pressing her thighs together and sighing around the wonderfully hard cock she had in her mouth as the pressure made her slick folds rub against the aching bundle of nerves in a touch that wasn't enough but only spurred her on. There was something beautifully lewd and dirty about giving head, making her feel filthy as she drug her teeth lightly up the length and twisted her wrist just _so_. She could feel the wetness seeping out of her, soaking her panties and making her hum, her eyes closing on the bitter taste of precum when she flicked her tongue over him.

InuYasha gave a deep groan, chest heaving as he tipped his head down and watched Kagome's head bob up and down on him, eyes locking on the sight of himself pushing into her sweet little mouth before coming out slick with her saliva. His arms were trembling, muscles bunching under the onslaught of pleasure at the feeling of her doing her best to suck him dry, his breathing heavy. He pressed his hips up, shoved her head down a bit harder, snarled when Kagome gagged lightly and then moaned around him, moving faster.

"You love this, don't you, bitch?" he rasped out, giving a rough jerk to Kagome's hair, feral snarl crossing his face as he tipped his head back. "You love sucking me off, knowing we could be caught. What would you do if Sango came looking for you? Saw you sucking my cock down your throat, and you loving every goddamn minute of it."

Kagome's head was swimming, his words spurring her on as she pressed her thighs together again, wriggling frantically. She let his head leave her mouth with a wet plop, licking her lips as she began to jerk him off, opening her eyes and looking up. His expression was wild, eyes dark and fierce as they watched her, glowing brightly with a lust that matched her own.

"I want her to see," her voice was high, edged with desire and something that might have been madness as she rubbed her cheek against his length, breath leaving her in a trembling sigh. "Want her to see me being a whore for you."

"_Fuck_," was the only thing InuYasha could say, neck arching as he pressed the back of his head against the wall.

"Cum," Kagome pleaded, tongue leaving her mouth to swipe across him, gather up a pool of his precum. She shuttered violently, working him faster with her hand. "Cum, please, Yasha. Wanna taste you...want you to cum all over me. Oh God, please, Yasha, please." Kagome and InuYasha both lost track of what she was saying, far to lost in his impending orgasm and the feeling of her words.

InuYasha opened his eyes and looked back down, watching Kagome as she suckled the head of his erection, drew away and opened her mouth, looking every inch the whore. He clamped his teeth together so tightly they started to grind, hips jerking as his balls pulled tight and he was lost in a swirl of blinding light and release. The first jet hit Kagome across the face, warm and thick, making her give an soft, ecstatic cry and lean forward, taking him as deeply as she could. He was cumming in her mouth and she was doing her best to swallow every bit she could, her hand slipping down between her thighs and under the elastic of her underwear to brush a finger through the wet heat.

She found her clit and pressed, rubbing in fast circles, hips jerking as she flew into a small orgasm brought on by the knowledge that she was drinking InuYasha in a public bathroom, with a restaurant full of people outside the locked door. She still reeling from the release when InuYasha began hauling her to her feet, hand under her skirt as he all but ripped her panties off her, snarling when he felt how very soaked they were.

Her arms lifted when he wrapped just under bottom, knees bent, lifting her up and pressing her against the wall. She locked one arm around his neck, her other hand swiping cum off her cheek and chin, sticky fingers pressing into her mouth so she could suck them clean, her heavy lidded eyes watching InuYasha. He snarled and slammed into her so hard she scooted up the wall, the fingers in her mouth keeping her from letting out a too loud cry as she clinched around the welcome hardness that filled her up to the very top, stretched her to the point of a pinching pain that only made everything all the sweeter.

InuYasha was to lost to give a good goddamn about anything other then ramming into Kagome over and over again, watching her as she repeatedly ran her fingers through his cum that he'd splashed on her face and neck, had dripped down to her chest and breasts, and then suck it clean while he fucked her. She was moaning, gasping, eyes glinting with the tears that always came, told him he had driven her to the edge and she was to far gone to care about anything other then the fucking he was giving her.

"Whore," he snarled out, claws curling into the soft flesh of her side and slashing down, watching her writhe against the pain and clinch down harder on him. "Fucking _cunt_."

"God yes," Kagome gasped, leaning forward to press herself tighter against him, "Fucking God yes. Your whore, your cunt. Fuck me harder, Yasha, make me feel every inch of you."

Before InuYasha, Kagome had been hard pressed to gain more then one orgasm with battery operated boyfriend she'd bought on a late night porn shop stop with Sango, had never believed her friends when they spoke of the madness that came with truly good sex. With InuYasha, however, Kagome found herself lost in a series of orgasms that made her think she was just riding one long one, the smaller ones building her up to the larger ones. Everything mixed together to bring her higher; the feeling of him stretching her, the slick friction and fullness. Her own moans and gasps and choked down wails made her clinch tighter, his snarls and curses and dirty comments made her writhe against him; she got off on the sound of their sex, the wet slap of him slamming into her and pulling out, her ass hitting the wall he braced her against her against.

She knew madness, knew it better then anyone else in those moments as she lost her self, pressed against InuYasha and became his toy, his fuckdoll. She was nothing, she crooned to herself as her nails bit into his shoulder and neck, nothing but a whore that would do anything for his dick in her cunt, filling her, hurting, making her beg him for every ounce of pleasure she could get from him.

InuYasha watched Kagome with narrowed eyes, the flush that covered her face and neck. Her breasts bounced with every upward thrust, nipples peaked and hard. He could tell she was lost, could feel himself going as deep as she was into the narrow mindedness that came when he lost himself inside her body. This is mine, he thought with triumph as he came over and over, those sweet little mewls of pleasure leaving her. His, her lust, her soul and mind and body...it was all, every bit, _his_.

His orgasm blinded him, left him spiraling out of control as he ground himself against and in Kagome, her teeth latching onto the tendon of his neck to choke back her wail as she clamped onto him so hard he though it might hurt her. Kagome was completely gone, InuYasha's rough growl vibrating through her body as she felt him spurting inside her, soaking her more then she was and leaving her to shudder over and over, holding onto him as hard as she could in an effort to try and crawl inside him, merge with him, make this last forever.

InuYasha twisted his hips up hard against Kagome one last time, felt her teeth almost break the skin of neck as her muffled scream rose in pitch and every muscle in her body pulled impossibly taught before she went limp, shuddering and twitching. She was a dead weight on him, her sweaty skin sticking to him as he held them both up, and he knew she'd fainted. He couldn't stop the smug, self satisfied grin that crossed his face as he pressed a hand to the small of her back, the wall cool against his knuckles, tilting his head down. His long silver hair cloaked Kagome from the world, his lips pressing against her cheek and ear, the line of her jaw.

It was those moments that made him think they might move towards something at least half way normal, when he was holding her and she recovered from yet another amazing fuck ala Inu-chan.

When Kagome floated back to the real world, InuYasha had moved her across the bathroom, braced her against a wall and was bathing her face with a damp paper towel. He gave her a slow smile, leaning forward and kissing her. Kagome crooned happily, pressing into it and letting him take her weight with his supporting arm as she stretched lazily.

"Slut," InuYasha said fondly, kissing the tip of her nose, moving the damp towel between her legs. Kagome whimpered at the touch, but let him clean their mixed pleasure from her thighs, though she thought that it was a bit overkill when he spent a good minute rubbing the rough, wet paper against her clit and watching her shudder and nearly chew through her lip to keep quiet. When he was finished cleaning her he tossed the paper towel in the trash, going about dressing Kagome and making her presentable again.

"Mutt," Kagome sighed when he finished buttoning her shirt up, his nose rubbing against her neck. She gave a giggle as he playfully growled and lifted his head to lick her cheek, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Big dog, baby; I'm the big dog." Kagome relearned how to stand while InuYasha rescued her hair clip from the floor, finger combing her hair before putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her around. She smiled at him, warm and flushed, watching him in the mirror as he smiled back and re-clipped her hair.

"I'd better get back out there before Sango calls in a search party." InuYasha laughed, arm slipping around her waist to hug her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She was beaming like the well sexed woman she was, a pleasant throb lingering between her thighs – Sango was going to have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to ignore how well sex she was.

"Local miko turned doctor is kidnapped by sex crazed hanyou; film at eleven." InuYasha teased, steering Kagome towards the door. She slapped at his stomach, laugh rolling from her as he unlocked the door and opened it, trusting him and his super hanyou senses to know if there was someone out there who would catch them.

"Go on," she said fondly, "Disappear before Sango catches you and mounts your ears on her wall."

"I'll see you tonight." InuYasha gave her an arrogant smirk, ruffling the top of her hair with a wink before he pulled his sunglasses out of a pocket, sliding them on and walking away. Kagome took a moment to appreciate the view as he walked away (those were most certainly her favorite pair of jeans, they cupped his bottom so beautifully it was almost a crime), before giving a happy sigh and making her way back to her table and the awaiting Sango. Their food had arrived, and Kagome slipped into her seat, suddenly starving as she caught a whiff of the awaiting chicken strips.

"_Four in the morning_!" Sango snarled hatefully into her cell phone, giving Kagome an absentminded wave as she continued to berate and otherwise emasculate her boyfriend. Fifteen minutes later Kagome was nearly finished eating and Sango was only just hanging up her phone, shoving a hand through her hair.

"Men are stupid. I'm becoming a lesbian." She picked up a french fry and bit into it, chewing and swallowing before resting an elbow on the table and eying Kagome. "What took you so long?"

"Ran into someone from the hospital and started talking," Kagome answered easily, flashing Sango a smile.

"Would you two ladies like to order any desert?" the waiter was back, holding his pen and paper while shooting nervous glances at Sango. Kagome's smile widened into a dimpled grin, her eyes flashing with amusement as she tipped her head back to stare up at him.

"You know what, I would. I want a brownie with nuts, with vanilla ice cream on the side." Brownies were better then sauce or sprinkles anyways, she thought with a self-satisfied giggle, leaning back in her chair. She was plain old vanilla ice cream, with a big, honking, double chocolate and nutty brownie on the side. And she really wouldn't change that for anything the world.


End file.
